Snowfyre
Snowfyre is the dragon companion of Nuffink Haddock and sibling to Orca. Like Orca, he is a natural born hybrid dragon presently residing on Berk along with his rider. He is set to appear as a main character in How To Train Your Dragon: Proving Grounds. Biography Snowfyre came from the same clutch of three eggs as Orca, being one of two surviving hatchlings but was the second to hatch making him the younger of the two. Unlike Orca, he did not immediately bond with a human, remaining semi-tamed for two years and was often around his parents and sometimes the Haddock residence. Though him and Orca were always around each other long enough to learn together and practice flying, dives, and to control their aggression and abilities. But when Nuffink came around, Snowfyre’s curious nature brought him close to the young Haddock, who formed a bond with the dragon almost immediately. From then on, the two were inseparable except on rare occasions. Like Orca and Zephyr, the two would do training, blacksmithing, and simple tasks together, slowly forming an unbeatable team with an unbreakabke bond. The only difference was that Nuffink was use to being on Snowfyre’s back for low flights compared to his sister, causing him and Snowfyre seeming to have a better bond than their siblings. And up until recently, the two have never had a true flight to seal the deal of their bond until Hiccup finally seemed it time they proved themselves to be ready. Personality Like his sister and father, Snowfyre is a rather playful, out-going dragon. He isn’t afraid to socialize and attempt to befriend other dragons if he can, usually being humble and helpful without needing to be. He always has a sort of happy-go-lucky outlook and comes off as rather gentle and caring. But he is likewise protective, occasionally showing a cautious and ferocious side. But, he takes more after his and Orca’s mother. When around new people or environments, he is always cautious and not all that trusting. Snowfyre will be weary and stand offish, even if Nuffink is reassuring. So, he takes a bit longer to warm up to others and can be more serious than Orca ever would be. Despite being highly adventurous and a daredevil, he knows when to take precautions and when it’s time to play. Appearance Snowfyre has a great resemblence to his father Toothless, such as body shape, wing structure, and tail flukes but with a far more streamlined appearance. In this regard, Snowfyre has the smaller, smoother scales of the Light Fury and the Light Fury’s head shape with the head appendages of a Night Fury. His size is smaller than that of his sister, being no larger than the average Light Fury in addition to the side stabilizers along his tail like his mother has. Along his spine he shares Toothless’s oval spikes that are capable of splitting down the middle to make him capable of making extremely sharp turns when diving and flying at high speeds or in tight corners. In a reverse of his sister, Snowfyre is a glittery white, almost resembling snow, with black markings and dark green eyes. Abilities Main Abilities= *'Plasma Blasts:' Snowfyre has the ability to fire pinpoint accurate plasma blasts like that of his father and mother. These blasts can be controlled from being mild enough to be deflected to powerful enough to destroy an entire catapult. These shots can also be ricocheted off surfaces such as rocks to hit harder fast moving targets or in narrow spaces. Though a lower level, controlled blast can be extended to using echolocation. *'Physical Attributes:' Though still young, Snowfyre has shown himself to be surprisingly strong and agile, sharing the agility, speed, and maneuverability the Night Fury and Light Fury are known for. He is capable of the dive-bombing tactic Toothless uses by compressing his wings against his body for a streamlined, aerodynamic tactic that increases the forces of his physical and plasma attacks or allows him to use his greater momentum, his dive even being able to rival that of his father. On top of all that, her body is flexible in many places. Despite this, he is also known to have high stamina and is extremely durable. Unlike Orca, Snowfyre is also able to make extremely sharp turns by separating the flaps of his spine into a V-shape like Toothless. *'Stealth/cloaking:' With a carefully timed plasma blast, Snowfyre can heat up his scales to make himself temporarily invisible due to the reflective surface he inherited from his mother. *'Acute Senses:' Snowfyre has highly acute senses to hear from great distances, at most 3 miles away and has a sense of smell that can rival that of a dog or wolf. He is highly adapted with nocturnal vision, allowing him to see in near-total darkness. *'Plasma Stream:' With training from Nuffink, Snowfyre has learned to create a new type of attack. Instead of using Plasma Blasts, he can create an electrically charged breath that uses the charged up electricity from the plasma in a constant stream that is bright blue in color. |-| Attacks/Maneuvers= *Multiple Plasma Blast: **Charged Plasma Blast: *Electro Breath **Electron Breath Barrel Roll: *Sky Dive: **Barrel Roll Dive: *Cloak: Weaknesses Snowfyre is a type of dragon that heavily relies on his tail flukes for stability, so to lose one would mean he is grounded or cannot fly high altitudes. Despite being durable, Snowfyre is less so than his father or Orca due to his scales favoring a more streamlined, agile build which makes him more suitable for speed and great maneuverability over direct brutality. Having a piebald pattern, Snowfyre does not blend in well to the environment like his parents due and heavily relies on his ability to cloak to avoid detection. Being the mix of dragons that he is, Snowfyre is heavily affected by the environment around himself. Too cold of a temperature he becomes sluggish and slower, feeling almost like a rock when he moves while hotter weather means he could become overheated and go into a state of hyperthermia. Trivia *Despite being younger, both Nuffink and Zephyr admit that Snowfyre is the fastest between the two dragon siblings. *Snowfyre is odd in that he has an omnivorous diet, having a love for berries and fish, but is picky with the type of fish he eats which are salmon and wolf fish. *In terms of age, Snowfyre is older than his rider by two years at 16. Category:Dragon Hybrids and Subspecies Category:Strike Class dragons Category:Berk inhabitants Category:Rinilya94's Characters Category:Dragons Category:Tamed Dragons